Well, Sammy Wasn't Expecting That
by Valenka
Summary: Cas was just trying to be helpful, until Dean showed up


Castiel had suffered a long day and was happy to be back in the bunker which Dean had left in a mess again, and so the Angel decided to make himself useful and tidy up; he knew where pretty much everything went. Packing up was a simple task but thanks to shotgun shells and bullets dotted among the books, it took a while. He was alone and relaxing in the quietude until...suddenly Cas felt Dean's strong muscled arms snake around his waist and pull him flush against the hunter's chest, Dean was only a little taller than himself but he still felt so safe and protected, he was an Angel and it was a human making him feel safe, somewhat ironic. Dean's lips where at Cas' neck in seconds, nibbling away and marking him as the eldest Winchester's own.

Dean turned the former solider of Heaven in his arms and gazed into his beautiful, magical blue eyes, Dean could look at those eyes for the rest of time but Cas had other ideas. He grabbed Dean's shoulders and turned them so the Hunter was pressed into the large cold table. Castiel made quick work of Dean's open shirt and started at the blue t-shirt. Dean wasn't one to sit back and let his little Angel have all the fun, he wanted the more, he wanted Cas splayed out on the table and that's just what he did. He picked Cas up and pressed him down on the table, pulling his belt open and his suit pants down, running his hands up the soft flesh he found there. Cas' trench coat was pushed up around Castiel's waist and Dean smiled at the mess the Angel had become before him. The Hunter dipped his head and started leaving a trail of wet open mouthed kisses on Cas' heated skin. The Angel moaned as Dean pulled his thighs apart, kissing and nipping at the soft skin. Cas wished that could go on forever but the Hunter pulled himself back up and embedded his teeth in his Cas' neck, biting, sucking, kissing until the prefect bruise formed. Marking C as as his own. Property _of Dean Winchester._

Castiel was hard and desperate for Dean to take care of him and so he pushed his hips up to meet Dean's erection causing them both to moan. They didn't get to be together very often so they had to make the most of the precious moments they had together.

"Please Dean."

The Hunter kissed Cas' neck as fingers trailed down the man's skin to his warm tight hole, teasing.

"Please!"

He begged a little louder making Dean chuckle in that oh so unique way he had, then a finger slipped inside him, then another. Cas moaned pushing himself down on Dean's crooked fingers. The Hunter wasn't close enough though so Cas wrapped his legs round Dean's hips, digging his fingernails into the man's back. Bringing Dean as close as possible, it made it easier to stay on the table too.

"Please."

Dean couldn't deny him any longer and so pulled his fingers back causing Cas to mourned the loss, but he didn't have to suffer long, Dean made sure of that, pulling his pants down far enough to free his hard member. Cas' eyes had fluttered shut and so without delay Dean thrust in to the very hilt. He gave the Angel a few moments to adjust to the size of him and then pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in. The eldest Winchester set a fast pace that was on the border of pain and pleasure, Cas moaned and gasped. Just as Cas was getting use to the speed Dean changed things up and gripped his firm ass and pulled him closer.

"De...De...Dean!."

Cas couldn't help but chant his name as he pounded into him. His screams echoed through the whole area and they where suddenly thankful that the others where far away in the cell block, the table slowly started moving across the room with each thrust. Cas was no longer able to form words he just screamed in pleasure. That was of course until the panicked scream.

"Oh my God, sorry...sorry. I'll just...oh God."

Sam ran away as fast as his feet would let him, abandoning the room maybe forever. Dean just started laughing.

"Well, Sammy wasn't expecting that."

With that Cas started laughing to.


End file.
